


A Venomous Game

by Merata



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merata/pseuds/Merata
Summary: A game drenched in desire.





	A Venomous Game

Her dress and soaked underwear lie on the floor. Magda glances to her left. Moonlight continues to seep through the window. 

“I’m waiting, my dear violet.”

Ramus maintains his striking smile. 

“You... want me to sit in your lap?”

“Of course. I want to see your adorable face.” 

He only wears an unbuttoned dress shirt, but Magda focuses her gaze elsewhere. She swallows. Her heartbeat quickens. 

“We can stop here if you want.”

“N-No...!”

He frowns. “Are you sure?”

Magda nods. After all, she needs to get closer to him. This is her only chance. With the spies returning with lackluster results, it left her with no other choice. The bed creaks. 

“Take it slowly. It’s your first time, right?” 

To see him be gentle is almost unbelievable. Magda takes a deep breath before lowering herself into his lap. Soon enough, the tip pushes against her entrance. One second. Two. There’s a slight pain as she feels herself be spread apart yet filled all the while. It feels different compared to his fingers or tongue. 

Ramus’s voice reaches her ears, but she could not register his words. His hardened length is deeper than she expected. All of it throbs, pulses, and the stimulating heat almost makes her shudder.

“Squeezing me like this... I won’t be able to stand it. Put your hands on my back.”

She does. Then, he holds her close. 

“I’m going to move.” 

Every thrust causes pleasure to permeate throughout her body. She feels him pull out only to penetrate her again. His member continues to reach the same spot, yet she’s left desiring more. And more. Magda starts to rock and grind against him. The intensity frustrates her. 

“Haha, aren’t you assertive? But it’s quite arousing,” Ramus says.

When she comes, sweat mixed with other bodily fluids coats the inner part of her thighs. Her quickened heartbeat is also deafening. As Magda catches her breath, she notices he’s still hard. 

“Are you able to keep going?” 

“Of course,” she says.

They change positions. Magda grips the soft, silken, stained sheets as she raises her hips. Her breasts press against the mattress. 

“I don’t mind if you moan wildly.”

Then, he thrusts into her, and the sound of skin hitting skin reverberates. A lewd cry leaks from her lips. He leans slightly forward and hits another spot. She moans again. 

“Do you like it here?”

“Yes!” Was it her imagination that he feels deeper inside? 

As if he hears her thoughts, Ramus begins to treat her roughly. Their heated breaths fill the room as he pounds into her. When he slams into her again, the familiar, drowning ecstasy overtakes her, and with another hard thrust, he releases. Magda feels the throbbing sensation and shivers as a warmth fills her. 

* * *

A viper knew his greatest venom was preconception. Slow and unnoticeable. Already Ramus saw its potency firsthand.

“Are you even listening?”

Lady Magda Ellenstein. She wore revealing blue dress that teased his imagination. How daring of her. Only she and him were in this lounge; he had dismissed all the servants before her visit, and Mother decided to visit some old friends. Ramus smiled and leaned back. This couch was older than him; the fond memories of childhood took place here.

“Of course, my dear violet. However, why don’t we take a break?”

She stopped and looked into his eyes. Magda nodded.

Thrill seeped into Ramus’ bones as he pinned Magda against his bedroom wall. Most of their pesky clothes lay scattered on the carpet. She unbuttoned his shirt to trace her delicate fingers along his exposed chest. He ensnared her into a deep kiss while his hand traveled along her thigh. Much to Ramus’s delight, he heard her soft moans. He removed the black lingerie hiding her curves. Her body reacted the way he expected; her hips were grinding against him when he played with her breasts. Her breathing quickened. It seemed a separation lasting two weeks proved effective. Of course, Ramus ensured she also couldn’t gather any intelligence related to him while he was away.

Magda’s own honey trap Ramus used against her. Whispering sickly sweet nothings, teasing, anything and everything to allow a preconception to erode her heart. He would drag her into the abyss of decadence. Their little game began when he made love to her intensely, passionately.

He pulled away; with hazy eyes and flushed skin, Magda stared at him. 

“Oh, you’re quite impatient today. Were you, perhaps, chafing under your clothes the moment you arrived in my home?” His words tickled her ear as his finger touched a moistened part of her underwear. He rubbed that spot which he knew frustrated her. He removed the last piece of clothing on her body. What a cute face. Ramus inserted his finger and began to move it. A charming voice reached his ears.

“Don’t you have anything to say to me?”

Magda shook her head. He felt her clench down on his finger.

“Ahah, relax.” He kissed her and slid in another. “I don’t plan to end things quickly.”

“You said... Ngh... ah! Haah...”

“You should stop thinking about work when I’m spoiling you, no?”

Before she could come, Ramus withdrew his fingers. A liquid stuck to them like honey. 

“Will you please spread your legs and raise one of them for me? ... Good girl.”

He removed his remaining clothes. Any remaining distance between them he closed, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Supporting her, Ramus inserted himself.

“Ramus...” Magda’s arms circled around his neck.

“Heh, do you want to ring me dry?” Ramus started to move. Neither shallow nor impatient, each thrust brings her closer to drowning in ecstasy.“Now that I think about it... You could’ve had someone else comfort you. Or did you do it yourself?”

Ramus refused to wait for an answer. Pressed against the wall, she was penetrated by him, shaken by him, satisfied by him. Meanwhile, Ramus would continue to eat into her resolve which began to rot. If he wanted her to be broken, he could do it now; however, he preferred to savor the experience. After all, the sight of Lady Magda Ellenstein stained in his color could never get old.

“Haah, ah... I missed... Nngh, you.” Sweat dripped from her smooth skin.

She was cute when she lied. Ramus kissed her. “Mm... I could say the same thing.”

“And?”

“Are you, ngh, happy now? You’re swallowing me here. Should I take it as begging?”

“If-“

Footsteps neared the door. Rather than stopping, Ramus continued to move. She bit into his shoulder to muffle her moans.

“Ramus, are you busy?”

“I’m certainly in... the middle of doing something, Mother,” he said.

Magda’s hands moved to his back, and her nails dug into his skin. Ramus began to increase his pace. Her soft panting was almost melodious.

“I see. Has Lady Ellenstein left?”

“She’ll be back soon. Did you want to speak to her?”

“Yes, I was hoping she would accompany me for tea.”

“I’ll ask if she can stay for dinner. How does... that sound?”

“All right.“

As footsteps headed in another direction, Magda came. Her breaths echoed through the room. He watched the ride and fall of her chest, her flushed skin. 

“You... could’ve... waited,” she said.

“I would hate for the mood to be ruined.” Ramus pulled out to help her stand. Magda then turned around and placed her hands against the wall. He grabbed her hips then slid inside her. 

”How are you feeling, my darling violet?”

Magda didn’t answer while he regained momentum; instead she continued to moan and squeeze down on his member. It was almost funny that she wanted him to use a spell to soundproof the bedroom before, but in these precious moments, she leaked out a lewd voice without any complaints.

“Will you only stay for dinner? I was hoping we could...” A hard thrust was met with a coquettish cry. “Make up for lost time.”

Magda nodded. Being taken from behind, carnal pleasure muddled her thoughts. And Ramus would carve the preconception of an insatiable obsession into her. Again and again. She just needed to continue playing along. His hands teased her breasts while her hips matched his rhythm with ease. When he was at his limits, Ramus released inside her. The throbbing sensation and spreading warmth caused her to come; fluids dripped onto the carpet.

After having fun with bathing together, he decided to let her have a break for now. On the bed, Ramus lay on his back. Magda rested on top of him as he stroked her hair.

“You still haven’t accepted my proposal.”

“Which one?” Magda shifted her weight ever so slightly. 

“To be my fiancée. It’s very important.”

“Well...” 

“I won’t let anyone else have you.” 

Magda proceeded to stutter and avoided giving him a direct answer. He couldn’t help but chuckle.


End file.
